This invention concerns roof assemblies, especially for conservatories.
It is known to construct conservatory roofs from polycarbonate roofing panels supported between glazing bars. The glazing bars are supported by and connected at one end to a ridge structure and at the other end are supported by and connected to an eaves structure. Such ridge structures comprise a pair of flanges which the glazing bars are supported on and connected to. A ridge capping is connected to the ridge structure and the ends of the glazing bars and roofing panels. The ridge capping comprises two downwardly extending flaps or wings which overlie the ridge structure and the ends of the glazing bars and roofing panels to provide such cover. The wings of the ridge capping are kept spaced apart from the roofing panels so as to define a passageway therebetween in order to allow ventilation of the ridge structure and consequently the interior of the conservatory.
Hipped conservatories have glazing bars extending from the ridge end radially. The flanges of the ridge structure are continued around an end thereof and the glazing bars are bolted thereto in appropriate positions. The angle of the flange is, of course, fixed and so affords no flexibility in erection of the conservatory.
It is known, from GB 2261237A, to provide a ridge end plate with a rim around its periphery, on which are fitted connectors to glazing panel support members. The connectors engage the rim at a predetermined angle. However, that arrangement makes no allowance for dealing with water ingress in the region of the connectors.